


Anniversary

by NancyDfan



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy's feelings on a very important anniversary.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from ff.net from 2013. I have since abandoned that profile so if you saw it on there it’s me.
> 
> Not betad

Six years was a long time. For Nancy, it was mostly a blur. It amazed her how one event could drastically change your outlook on life. One person could leave an impact beyond words.

It was one man that had changed Nancy forever. She reflected on their life together as she walked slowly on this crisp fall day. Nancy had no plan where she wanted to go, but she needed to walk. Perhaps she looked for a way to clear her head. There was no true surprise, however, when she found herself approaching a worn out wrought iron fence.

She looked around slowly. On this beautiful day where the sun shown through the changing leaves, everything looked peaceful. At this moment, Nancy wanted nothing more than to sink into the earth and revel in their happiness.

Instead, she was shaken to reality as a voice called her name. "Nancy!" She turned and saw a dark haired figure jogging her way. Nancy gave a half-hearted smile. "Hello, Frank."

He smiled sympathetically at her. Nancy felt her anger rise a little. She did not need sympathy. "I thought I'd find you her."

Nancy shrugged. "It was really wasn't the plan."

"Don't worry, Nancy," Frank began while reaching for her hands. "It'll get better. I promise."

Nancy pulled away angrily. "What do you know? This is not like some simple fight or problems with life, Frank!"

"You're not the only one hurting, Nancy!" Frank hissed. "Try not to forget that."

Her face fell as her anger cooled. He was right of course. She just forgot sometimes. "I'm sorry, Frank. I...I didn't mean it that way. Today's just hard I guess."

Frank engulfed her in a hug. "I know. It is for me too."

Nancy accepted his warmth while letting herself go for just a few minutes. She was strong and faced all trials alone if she could help it, but as she stood in Frank's arm, Nancy felt bitter tears stream down her face. Nancy clung to him tightly; it was all she could do to keep herself from falling apart completely.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Frank asked softly.

She shook her head. "No, I'd rather be alone right now. Thank you though." Nancy offered a lopsided smile.

Frank nodded in understanding. He retreated and left Nancy all alone.

As she stood in the silence, the weight began to take hold of her. Nancy moved slowly forward past shady trees and still flowers. Suddenly, she came upon her destination.

It was truly a lovely place, and it rested out of the way under a shady glen. Peace. Blissful peace surrounded the atmosphere. Nancy envied the peace found there and wished she could partake in it.

Instead, Nancy stared with grief at the marker standing just a few feet off the ground before her. "Six years," she began. "Six years, Joe. I can't believe you've been gone so long."

Some days it was unbelievable. Although it had been six years now, Nancy still failed to grasp just how long his warm spirit had been out of her life.

It had been a horrific day Nancy would never forget. There was a bomb buried deep inside a hotel – one that was on fire no less. Things had gone exactly the opposite of what they'd hoped.

_Wind whipped her hair fiercely. She could feel fear surging within her. Nancy looked at Joe with horror as more of the hotel became engulfed with flames. _

"_Joe!" Nancy screamed loudly barely above the roar surrounding them. "We've got to get out of here! The place is going to blow any minute!"_

"_What?" Joe responded. "We've got to stop the bomb!"_

_Nancy started in shock. "We're going to get killed, Joe, if we don't leave!" _

_Joe shook his head. "If we don't stop this bomb, everyone's going to die, Nancy. It could take out a whole block. You heard what Dr. Martin said!"_

"_He was bluffing! He was trying to frighten us and cause a panic." _

"_And what if he wasn't?" Joe looked into her eyes. "Are you willing to risk the death of hundreds? Nancy, I can't do it." _

_Nancy chocked. "I can't lose you, Joe. Leave it to the experts, please?"_

_Joe smiled sadly. "I love you, Nancy, but this building is about to collapse. They won't make it in time." He kissed her softly. "Now please go."_

_"Joe!" She started in shock. "I'm not leaving you! We're doing this together."_

_Joe shook his head fervently. "No, no need to put you in danger as well. They need you out front. I'll be behind in just a few minutes." _

_Nancy looked at him for a moment before kissing him lightly and walking out the room. Something in her gut had told her today wouldn't go well. Perhaps it was the all too cheery morning or the look he had given her. Maybe it was the passion he had kissed her with that morning. Whatever it was, as she walked away, she looked back at his retreating figure – her heart breaking. _

_She ran through the building helping everyone escape. As she hurried, she could feel the walls shifting around her. Nancy stepped into the burning sunlight coughing at the smoke clinging to her lungs. Before she could retreat back inside, firefighters raced to her side and helped her to a truck._

_"Joe," she muttered weakly. "He's still in there." _

_They exchanged looks and raced to the building. Nancy sucked in oxygen and glanced at her watch. 'The bomb should have already exploded – he must have defused it! Hurry, Joe! Please!' Nancy thought to herself. _

_She watched the firefighters race to the building as flames ate at the walls. Before they could reach the building, Nancy stared in horror as it collapsed. _

_A scream erupted from her lungs. She ripped the mask off her face and raced to the ruins crashing before her - the ruins of her life. _

_Nancy didn't know who stopped her, but before she reached the building, strong arms had grasped her. She fell to the grounds in tears and defeat. _

Miraculously, no one else had been killed. Only minor scraps, bruises, and few broken bones claimed others. Joe became celebrated as a hero, but as the months wore on, Nancy watched people forget. The event wasn't located in either hometown so she never saw anyone saved in the future with exception of a little old lady one afternoon. She had thanked Nancy profusely, but it didn't seem to matter. Joe was still gone, and a thousand thank-yous and celebrations of his memory wouldn't change the cold sadness within her soul.

People told her to move on, but what did they know? You never fully accept someone's death; you just deal with it. Nancy never threw herself upon his grave screaming his name. She never spent countless hours sobbing on her knees wishing he was still here. Nancy handled it the best way she knew how to: solving cases. But even as she watched joyful hugs, kisses, and tears, she still felt hollow inside. Her life was different now. This was something she just had to accept.

She had felt so alive with him, and he touched part of her soul. Their connection was deep, and upon his death, that part remained as a shadowed reminder. A part of her had died with him. She scoffed at the silliness of the idea originally, but as she healed, Nancy knew she had not fully recovered. Eventually, she understood she would never. They had bounded at their deepest level, and no matter how hard she tried, Nancy realized she could never move on completely. Joe was a part of her then and now. Their bound would remain forever, and nothing, not even death, could destroy it.

Nancy placed three roses on his grave and retreated slowly. One rose for their past, one for their present, and one for their future she anxiously awaited.


End file.
